Passion's Dream
by Uadjyt
Summary: Uadjyt is merely a servant of the powerful Sesshoumaru, but she wants to be more in his life? Can she make him realize that she is the one for him? *short summary, but please read. Its my first fanfiction* OOC Sesshoumaru *Lemon*


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the anime or manga. I do however own the character Uadjyt.

*Warning: this contains lemon, not lime. If you don't know what lemon means it means reader's discretion is advised. 18+ only please. Basically there is sexual content.

A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first fanfiction. This may be a bit out of character for Sesshoumaru so please be kind. I appreciate reviews greatly. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. I hope everyone likes Uadjyt, because if I decide to continue, she will be in a lot of my fanficitons. Thanks for reading. Enjoy.

Passion's Dream

'Uadjyt is always on time' thought Sesshoumaru, as the steps of his favorite concubine echoed down the hall. Sesshoumaru had realized he had a sexual appetite he could no longer suppress by fighting now that the lands were peaceful due to demise of Naraku. Sesshoumaru had a small harem. He learned the concept of harems when a man from the land of a place called India told him of the women he had on hand for his own sexual purposes. He had known other men and demons of his rank to keep a small harem or a few mistresses, but he never thought of having one himself. He eventually decided to do the same. His harem was small consisting of only 3 women; Aja from India, Saiyo from a village he protected, and Uadjyt from Egypt.

Aja was a present from the man he met from India. She was a young fire demoness of purity when he first acquired her and he taught her the ways to love a man. Saiyo was a beautiful water nymph that was offered after he saved a nearby village from the demons of the boar tribe that tried to overthrow his power. She was older than Aja by three summers, but she was passionate for someone of purity. She showed a hunger that matched his own intensity in the art of love-making and kept her as well. Sesshoumaru smirked to himself when he thought of Uadjyt. She was by far the best of the three.

Uadjyt was a beautiful Egyptian woman who had the power to turn him on with a smile or glance. She had traveled over land and see to the land of the rising sun and found herself lost. Sesshoumaru saved her from the wilds of the forest named after his brother and he allowed her to stay. Uadjyt was mysterious, so you never knew what she thought, much like himself. He had learned that she had a great efficiency in the art of sexual exploration when he bedded her on the fourth night of her stay. She was not shy about her body or her demands for him to take her to ecstasy. After that day, he found he could not get enough of her.

Sesshoumaru's thought came back to the present as the door slid open to reveal a sight that would make most grown men weak. Uadjyt had come to his room naked and stepping gracefully to the end of his bed. "You called for me my lord?" smirked Uadjyt. She knew exactly what she had done. She wanted to make Sesshoumaru's blood boil tonight. She had longed for his touch in the room he had given her years ago. Uadjyt had fallen in love with the deadly dog demon of the West ever since she laid eyes on him. He had concubines other than herself, but she was determined to make him notice that she had potential to be more than that.

She noticed him smirk and pat the mattress of the bed discreetly. He was so gorgeous with his naked body bathe in moonlight through the window. "Jyt, what is this?" Sesshoumaru rubbed his hand on the smooth, brown skin of her thigh. Her skin was the color of mahogany, deep, rich, and inviting. "This is what you called for, mi Lord" she whispered in a husky voice. Uadjyt relaxed underneath his heated gaze, all she wanted was to please him.

"What is your desire, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Uadjyt climbed on top of his body and started to adorn his body with slow kisses. Each kiss placed in well-known spots from past teachings. He never hitched his breath or sucked in air, but she knew he was pleased as his penis started to push hard against her soft belly. Finally she was face to face with his enormous dick. She felt her mouth water. He tasted so good and she knew that he would only let her do this to him. Her tongue lavished the head with attention as she lapped up the pre-cum. She slid her tongue all around his beautiful cock until she took him deep into her throat.

Sesshoumaru was in bliss. He loved watching Jyt swallow his dick. She seemed to enjoy pleasing him this way more than he delighted in receiving it. He knew that her pussy would be soaking wet by the time, she finished. He felt a gentle hand start to play with his soft sack, his hand immediately holding the back of her head. He felt a familiar tightening in his loins and knew he couldn't hold it any longer.

Jyt moaned in excitement, she was ready to receive his bitter love as he clenched the back of her head and moaned deeply. She swallowed every drop and licked him of it all. Their eyes locked hers in deep lavender and his golden eyes tinged with red from lust. "Ah!" she screamed in delight as he wrapped his arms around her legs to bring her to sit on his face. Her eyes fluttered close as she felt him blow warm breath on her wet, shaved snatch. Sesshoumaru's dog like tongue licked and sucked on her fleshy pearl until she writhed with delight. Jyt was seeing bright lights as his tongue invaded her waiting cavern licking every crevice of her inner sanctum. "Mi Lord!" she screamed as she moved her hips towards his face and started bucking against his tongue. Sesshoumaru started to knead the skin of her plump bottom as she grinded against his face. Her knees started to shake and stars sparkled brightly behind her tightly shut lids.

Not giving her time to recuperate he pulled her down on to sit on his dick. The sudden invasion caused her to climax again on the spot. She started to bounce wildly on top of Sesshoumaru in a lusty haze. She barely registered his elongated nails drawing blood from her hips. She loved rough sex with her lover and this only made her lose control more. Sesshoumaru took pride as he watched Uadjyt bounce on top of him practically crying in the frustration of her desired release. He locked on to her hips to make sure that even though he was beneath her, he was dominant. Her silky walls started to constrict his movements and made it nearly impossible to move. He removed his cum slicked shaft from the Egyptian goddess on top of him and forced her on all fours.

'Yes, I love this position.' Thought Uadjyt as she saw Sesshoumaru positioning himself behind her. She felt his hands massaging her bottom before he forcefully entered her. Sesshoumaru loved the moans and screams emanating from the woman beneath him. 'Nobody will ever make me feel like my Lord Sesshoumaru does. I want more. I-I love you, My Lord!' Uadjyt mind screamed as she came again. "I am not done with you, don't you dare go to sleep." She shuddered as his hot breath blew over her ear. She felt him flip her so she could look him in the eye. The usual golden hue of his eyes were tinged with red. He plunged into her wet cove again at lightning speed. Uadjyt held on to his arms to try to steady herself for each thrust. He was so primitive tonight, more than usual. 'It must be the moon phases. So intense.' Her thoughts were broken as he took one of her legs and kissed the calf as he forced her to a side position.

She was sure they looked like a curious pair with her body perpendicular to his as he slapped her ass and pounded furiously into her. The new sensation was proving too much even for her as she started to come repeatedly from him constantly hitting her most sensitive spot. Sesshoumaru felt the familiar tightening in his balls as he thrust deep into the beautiful woman beneath him and emptied himself. Sesshoumaru eased out of Uadjyt and spooned her body.

"I hope you found tonight satisfactory my Lord. You seemed to be more primal tonight." An exhausted Uadjyt mentioned as she allowed her body to relax in his arms. "You do as you have always done." Sesshoumaru stated and was surprised to smell tears. "Why do you cry? You have satisfied me." Sesshoumaru smoothed the hair of his favorite woman. "Nothing. I am glad to know that I can please you." Uadjyt wiped away the tears that came from her longing heart. "I can smell your lie. Tell me the truth." Sesshoumaru turned her body to face him. "I as a lowly servant cannot dare speak on the desires of my heart. It would be too much to ask." Uadjyt felt fresh tears form again. "Ask." Sesshoumaru demanded as he waited for Uadjyt to compose herself. 'This is unlike her.' Sesshoumaru was perplexed, though he did not show it, by her sudden outburst of emotion. Beyond physical activity, Uadjyt rarely verbally expressed herself.

"My Lord, your heart is what I desire. I wish to have your heart replace the one you have stolen from me. I am in love with you my Lord. I have loved you for so long now and I treasure every moment I make love to you. It is far more than sex to me. I desire to be your mate and mother of your children. I want to be the only woman you will need for you desires." Uadjyt finished her teary confession waiting to be told that it would never be possible for him to love her. She felt herself swept into a passionate kiss. Shocked escaped her lips allowing him to lavish her mouth. She felt dizzy and weak as he broke the kiss.

"Your desires have already been met. Tonight even without me realizing it, the beast inside claimed you and marked you. It must have sensed your desires and has seen you as a suitable mate for some time. I have felt the same and after tonight both of your wishes will be granted." Sesshoumaru lifted Uadjyt into his lap kissing her deeply again. Uadjyt was ecstatic.

He positioned their bodies into the lotus style of love-making. Uadjyt felt loved as he held her tight in the position allowing her to help set the speed. It felt like so tender and sweet with the slow lazy way they made love. She held him as close as she could as if trying to merge with him completely. She felt him kiss the place he would mark her as she felt the need to speed up. All the while the intensity build she found herself climbing higher to ecstasy. Sesshoumaru sensed his mate nearing her climax as he bit into her neck to finish what his beast had started.

Uadjyt's eyes slammed shut as every pore in her body released any doubt, worry, or longing she had. She was finally his mate. She felt him hold her close ensuring that all of his life giving seed entered her body. He rolled their bodies so that she could rest on top of him without breaking their intimate connection. "Sesshoumaru, I love you." Uadjyt whispered as she drifted to sleep dreaming of the new life ahead of her as the mate and wife of Sesshoumaru. "And I love you" Sesshoumaru whispered to his mate as he felt her fall asleep and eagerly awaited her awakening to tell her they would be an addition to their family. And with that both slept in peace.


End file.
